As Much As I Can Be
by intricate-bindings
Summary: No one is telling the truth, no one is making the seemingly right decisions and no one wants to face up to who they truly are. Maybe they just work together for once.
1. Thrown In Reverse

As Much As I Can Be: A Soul Eater Fanfic

Chapter 1: Thrown In Reverse

Death the Kid slowly walked up the center of the DMWA's steps, taking a moment every other minute to adjust his line. The sun beat down, causing sweat to pool under his arms. He lifted his upper arms from his body just a little; to make sure the sweat stains would look the same.

"Liz!" He called, sighting the girl at the top of the steps. "I'm due for a practice duel with Maka and Soul in ten minutes. Are you and Patti ready?"

"Yes," she called back, setting off towards him with a whistling Patti in tow. "I really wish you hadn't, Kid. None of the teachers approve, and frankly, I don't either. It's not good for students to be fighting on campus."

Kid cracked his knuckles, smirking. "It's always good to practice, Liz. It's time you learned. I don't necessarily _need_ these souls, but it makes for a fun time, doesn't it? A good fight is always entertaining."

Liz sighed. "Must you fight Maka?"

"Does it matter that much to you?"

Liz's brow furrowed. "She's my best friend, Kid."

"I thought Patti was your best friend," Kid said, his eyebrows quirked, motioning to Patti (who had started to suck her thumb and gaze off into the distance).

"She's my sister, of course she is, but me and Maka are close as well," Liz said angrily. "I wish you would respect that."

Kid sighed. "Would it make you happy if I arranged to fight Black Star instead?"

"I hate to say it, but yes," Liz said. "That would mean a lot, Kid."

Kid glared for a moment, then took a phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "The only one in the world that's made to be perfectly symmetrical," he said proudly, pressing it to his ear. "Yes, Soul? I'm sorry, but I must rearrange my fight with you and instead duel with Black Star. Oh come now, don't be so angry. I know we've been planning for a long time, but Liz wouldn't fight against Maka. Don't kill her, it would tip off my balance. No, I don't understand woman either. Thank you."

He hung up, and let out a huge breath. "I hate dueling with Black Star. He is my friend, but his battle strategy can turn quite reckless. Calling him won't work, he never picks up. All right, meet me back out here in five minutes; I've got to go find him and Tsubaki." He nodded to the sisters and walked off into the Academy.

oOo

Soul hung up the phone and sighed. He got up and walked into Maka's training room, a bit more slouch in his step than usual.

Maka looked up from the mat where she was stretching and pulled her headphones out of her ears. "Is something wrong?"

"That was Kid," Soul said, holding up the phone. "He's dueling with Black Star instead."

"What? Why?"

"Something about Liz not wanting to fight you," Soul said, shrugging.

Maka looked at him quizzically. "Why wouldn't she want to fight me?" She said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Soul detected it, and held his hands up. "Don't shoot the messenger. How would I know?"

Maka frowned. "I don't know. I'll ask next time I see her." But underneath, her pride was wounded.

_Does she think she's better than me?_ She thought, taking a swig from her water bottle. _Well, Liz, looks like we have something to talk about._

Soul left Maka in the training room and started making his way out of the Academy. Classes were over, and he and Maka had only stuck around to fight. Nodding to Liz and Patti on the way out, he trudged down the steps to his apartment.

His phone buzzed just as he pushed open the door. He threw his keys on the kitchen table and pulled the device from his pocket, the text icon slowly pulsing on the screen.

_I'm going to watch Kid and Black Star duel. Gonna see if Liz wants to grab dinner afterwards. Be back late._

Soul sighed and flipped open his keyboard.

_What'll I eat?_

_You know where the microwave and pantry are. You'll survive._

_Maybe it's a good thing I didn't fight Kid,_ he thought, walking to the fridge and grabbing a soda. _He's too good of a friend._ He walked to his room and flopped down on his bed, being careful not to spill the soda all over his sheets. He drained half the can and set it on his bedside table. Then he closed his eyes and lay down, folding his arms across his stomach.

_All the same…Kid's pretty awesome in a fight. Practicing wouldn't have been a bad thing._

Soul thought about the way the fight could have gone, and soon he was stirring himself up what would have made a kick-ass action movie.

_Soul gritted his teeth as another wavelength crashed into his blade. Rolling across the gym's hard floor, Kid nimbly evaded another one of Maka's swipes. He grinned and fired his pistols again, the waves bouncing off the floor and nearly missing hitting Maka in the face._

"_Stay still!" Maka roared, twirling Soul at Kid once more._

"_Not a chance!" Kid called, using Liz to block Maka's swing. "Practice to much for you, Maka?"_

_Maka growled at Kid, and the reaper's smile stretched even wider. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his suit was so tight that it showed off every inch of his slim, pale body. He was magnificent as he fought, twisting and turning with amazing flexibility…_

_Holy shit._

Soul sat straight up in bed. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark. Maka would be home any minute. Then he looked down, and almost jumped through the ceiling.

_That did not just happen._

But, as he swung out of bed and felt between his legs, he realized it really had happened.

_I just had a wet dream about Death the Kid._

_Shit, _as he blew his load inside of his boxer shorts.

oOo

Maka walked beside Liz, talking and laughing as they made their way out of the restaurant. She felt more comfortable with her friend now, and, as they neared her apartment, she decided to ask the question she had been dreading all night.

"Hey, Liz," she said, turning towards her.

"Yeah?" Liz asked. "What's up?"

Maka took a deep breath. "Why did you make Kid fight against Black Star instead of me and Soul?"

Liz stopped on the sidewalk. "I knew you would ask eventually."

Maka waited, stopping besides Liz.

Liz sighed. "Let's get inside and talk, 'kay?"

"Oky," Maka said, and turned back towards her apartment. When she got inside, she found Soul rushing to the bathroom with a shirt covering his crotch.

"Soul?" She asked worriedly.

"No time to explain!" Her weapon shouted, running into the bathroom and slamming the door. She heard the click of a lock and shook her head, leading Liz to the living room.

"So," she said, motioning for Liz to sit across from her. She did, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't want to fight because you're my friend," Liz blurted out suddenly. "I thought that it would mess up our friendship."

"Well," Maka said, settling back in her chair. "That's not _nearly _ as bad as I thought it would be." She laughed.

"I'm sorry," Liz said. "Did I offend you?"

"No way," Maka said, grinning. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks," Liz said, getting up and giving her friend a hug. "I should probably go…Kid's waiting."

"All right," Maka said, getting up to get the door for her. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Liz said, and walked out to find Kid impatiently waiting, tapping his foot on his skateboard.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "It's not easy babysitting your sister, I _needed_ you. She murdered seven paper giraffes. _Asymmetrical _ giraffes."

"Sorry," she said, melting into his hand.

As Kid sped away, Liz thought back to Maka's house, and the happy look on her friend's face.

_At least I could make her happy,_ she thought. _And I much prefer that to asymmetrical giraffes._

oOo

Soul watched Kid speed away through the window and sighed heavily. He turned back to bed and fell onto it, scurrying under his sheets. _Screw clothes._

_Just please don't let me have another wet dream about Kid._

The next morning…

"Aw, goddamnit!"


	2. Update

April 23, 2012

This is a message for all my subscribers that will be taken down in 2 days (because is a bitch and doesn't like updates). Listen, I barely spend any time on anymore. I mean, I still favorite and subscribe, but I don't post anything. So instead, I'm moving everything to my deviantART (which I spend a lot more time on), intricatebindings[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Eventually, I'll start moving the stories from onto there, and you'll all be able to read them again.

Hope to see you again.

Intricate Bindings


End file.
